Talk:Ash Dragon
Detection Can someone confirm what this actually aggros? The Ifrit's Cauldron page lists it as True Sight, but the mob page lists it as True Sound. Some consistency would be nice. I always assumed it was T. Sound, not only because shadow Dragons and dahaks are sound (and NMs and such but I never tested those), but because it's always safe to assume that I must stay as far as possible. I do hear conflicting stories about whether it is sound or sight, though. --Joped 22:52, 1 May 2007 (EDT) This thing is NOT True Sight. I used to mine here religiously and would be able to stand right under the dragon, I had sneak and invis up, but I'm pretty sure it's sound though. -Haruk 19:43, 2 June 2007 (CDT) I know at one time it was either true hearing or sight before, it always used to be a hassle on the Zilart mission. If it is no longer true sight/hearing then they probably have made a patch sometime. -- 20:11, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Are we sure this thing actually aggros to low HP? If so it's unlike any other Dragon mob. --Mitsukai-Hawke 13:28, 7 August 2007 (CDT) I can confirm Ash Dragon is most definitely NOT true sight or sound. I remember sneak/invising back in my earlier days when I didn't even know TS existed, and just last week I saw this listing and was in the area so I sneaked and invised walking all the way around and in front of it without agro. I did not get an opportunity to test agro low hp, but I'm going to go ahead and take the True part out of the description. I have screenshots if verification is desired but not sure if that's generally necessary. --Tarundi 03:19, 17 August 2007 (CDT) * i do believe Ash dragon only has True sight and sound at night... during the day you are fine to run past him. -Cleric-yokiko 05:09, 17 August 2007 (CDT) * Hmm, I wish I had checked 2 game hours later, my screenshots show it being just past 18:00 Well if anyone can confirm more definitely please correct me. --Tarundi 08:48, 19 August 2007 (CDT) * I can confirm, without a doubt, that this mob did not aggro with sneak and invisible on during the game time of 1:00 to 2:00 which is at night. Please put all of these rumors to rest. The Ash Dragon is not True Sight or True Sound. Freebytes 02:41, 17 November 2007 (UTC) * Ran past Ash Dragon with sneak and invisible up. Went right up to his face a got NO aggro. Time was 8:14. ~Damocles of Diabolos Ok so please tell me. Why does this retard in my drg ls think he can solo this dragon? In no way can I imagine this thing being soloed. Anyone seen it cuz i know he's full of shizz. ~Azhrein Ash Dragon, even if it was before, is no longer true sight or true sound at any time of day. I ran right by it with S/I up at 2:00 game time and nothing happened. This page needs to be unlocked so it can be changed to normal Sound Detection for good. Jcarlson08 21:02, 17 April 2008 (UTC) It's True Sight. Most mobs that are T(S) are legally blind (very narrow, very short detection range) but definitely see through Invis. The room he's in is full of uneven terrain, which helps avoid sight detection. I just got aggro'd twice by this thing turning, while I had invis up, and outside of hearing range. I can confirm, without a doubt, that this mob is True Sight.--Caerith 06:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :*Soloed by 90 DNC/NIN with good eva set, with relative ease. Nothing special to watch for, just takes about 30 mins.--Nali 22:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :*Soloed by 95 DNC/NIN on eva set. Pretty straight forward. Make sure to keep up finishing moves to stun Chaotic Blade (or whatever his curse move is called). Usually his cast time on it makes it easy enough to stun it with Violent Flourish before he can pop it off. :*Duo'd by Skilled THF/NIN and RDM/WHM. THF using heavy EVA build and frequently having the RDM run in for accomplice.User:Istabpeople Phoenix Server. :*Soloable by a skilled 75 RDM/NIN. :*Soloable by a skilled 75 NIN/DNC. Don't need people to take care of the bombs as you don't aggro them with ninjutsu. Bring a solid evasion set, a good ninjutsu skill set, 2-3 stacks of holy waters and foods (sushis). ~2h40 of fight. Kornemuz 10:51, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::*the previous change skilled=>lucky is wrong and reflects a misunderstanding on how to fight Ash Dragon. Skill & gears reduce need of luck. There is a difference between being lucky and NOT being UNlucky. You can't say you rely on luck for 2h+... :::a) normal attacks : lets say that Ash Dragon has a 50% hit rate (actually, it's less than that) : that means he will hit you 10 times in a row every 0.1% of the time (1/2^10), which means HE would be very lucky. Even with that, the fact is that Ash Dragon is very slow (especially with hojo), and you could probably have casted utsu ichi 2 times and utsu ni 1 or 2 times during its 10 attacks. Now you'll tell me that he can double attack, but then that even less than 0.1% of the time (cause he doesn't double attack 50% of the time)... you have to be UNlucky... very UNlucky. :::b) tp moves : at high hp (>20%), he uses tp moves at 300% only. Lets say you give him 13% tp while you gain 10% every time you hit him (dual wield). that means you'll gain more than 200% tp between each tp move, which is enough to heal even from body slam taken w/o shadow (which, honestly, shouldn't happen that much...). At low hp (<20%), it's a bit more tricky because he uses tp moves at 100%. If he spams the curse move, you won't have enough tp to heal to full hp (even using holy waters). However, you don't need to heal to full hp, because only Flame Breath goes through shadows and it hits for around 400. Now you'll ask me 'what if he double attacks you, destroy your shadows, body slam and then rape you again before you cast your shadows?'. Actually, you should use mainly utsu ichi, and save utsu ni for such cases. After a tp move, w/e it is, use utsu ni. If you react fast enough, you have time to cast utsu ni before the next attack round. If you have to cast utsu ni at another moment (like the 0.1% case), then don't give him tp and wait for recast timer. That's how you can reduce impact of luck. :::c) debuffs : one more time, if you have a low ninjutsu skill (<280), yes you have to be lucky to consistently stick your debuffs, and there is a real difference whether he is debuffed or not. But with a good ninjutsu skill (~300), it's no longer a problem. :::d) items : i said you need to bring 2-3 stacks of food and 2-3 stacks of holy water. Actually, you won't need that many items, but it's in the case he decides to spam void song or the curse move. By the way, don't forget you can have ica wings, elixirs, potions, persikos au lait, ... i did not use any during the fight, but it's another solution to those problems of 'luck'. :::e) about the RDM/NIN fight, i haven't done it personally but i guess it's more or less the same deal (less eva, but more fast cast), not counting the fact that you don't give him tp (hit for 0 + enspell strat). The only real point to note is that you need someone to take care of the surrounding bombs or they will aggro you.Kornemuz 09:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :*Duo... well trio BLM/WHM, DNC/NIN, BLU/WHM all level 80. BLM (Claritin) was debuffing the dragon, DNC (me) was tanking him with Fan Dance when was up, and of course a lot of eva equip. BLU (Zirael) wasn't fight, actually I wanted all for me the dragon XDDD so I told him to don't fight, tho I let him land some stun and defense down magics. BLU tho, gave us a hand with some Volcanic Bomb. Thank you guys!! Darkpearl 19:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Aggro Just did some testing on him since I was out there mining. Was not truesight or sound during daytime or nighttime. I backed way off, and dropped my sneak to see if he aggros sound, and I only got to about ~25 distance before I was drawn in. Was approaching from behind with invisible still up, so definitely aggroed me by sound, but the range was insane. I put a note on the front page to reflect it, going to test again next time I go mining to try and get an exact distance from which he aggros. Atticusu 11:00, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :* When I was going through that zone about a year ago with 2 other BST to do a ZM mission he agroed true sound to us. I had ninjitsu up and they had oils/powder, I ran by first and he came running right after me even though I hugged the wall as tight as I could. Only way we got past him was BST popped courrier carrie onto him and we ran to zone. So perhaps he has been changed now but he definately had true something (probably sight) LiennaOfShiva 18:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Killed it about 15 minutes ago (as NIN90/DNC45 and it was a rather easy fight too but damn that thing has some HP), and before I did that, I was running around it with just sneak and invisibility on and did not get attacked by it. This was around 19:00 and didn't really have the time to stay and wait for daybreak to test the "daytime speculation" which I personally do doubt. Will test it when/if I get the chance. ^^ 22:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC)